


Rats and Swings

by AmazonX



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: Peach shouldn't send Christmas cards!





	Rats and Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Rats and Swings

### Rats and Swings

#### by Amazon X

Title: Rats and Swings 

Author: Amazon X 

E-mail: 

Website: http://yankeestarbuck.tripod.com 

Feedback: Of course you should, don't be ridiculous! 

Category: Slash, stupid, holiday stuff, Peach's fault. 

Rating: PG-13, language 

Summary: Peach shouldn't send Christmas cards! 

Archive: Anywhere, just ask and tell me where it's going. 

Disclaimer: Look, gimme a fucking break! 

Notes: Peach sent the cutest Christmas card to the list, and this popped in my head. 

* * *

Walter Skinner sat before his computer, checking his hotmail account for messages from his email lists. He wasn't used to having a whole night to himself, and wanted to catch up. There was the scotch whiskey aficionados list, and the "Bald and Proud" list, and the lost love list, one that he spent the most time reading. It made him calmer to know he wasn't the only one to have loved someone and lost that person tragically. 

That very same list had a message that puzzled him. "You have an E-card from Georgia" the subject line read. He smiled. Georgia was one of his very favorite list-sibs, always a kind word to him off-list when the memories were getting to him. He knew she was sharing with the list, but this was for him. He clicked the link. 

A new window popped open accompanied by sickly sweet Christmas music. The picture was of a cartoon rodent in a Christmas stocking, riding it back and forth on a nail in a wall. The caption read: Every time an e-card is sent, a rat gets a swing. Walter burst into tears. 

She meant well. Walter had never told her what his name was. Walter had never mentioned his ability to survive. He'd only said the man he'd loved died very suddenly and very tragically. Walter didn't mention it was by his own hand, either. 

Quickly, he made his way to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a tall glass of scotch. He opened the balcony door and stepped out onto the snow-covered concrete. The east coast was in the throes of a snow storm that even threatened to ground Saint Nick. All he could think about was the night his lost love spent on this balcony, when Walter knew he was being watched and couldn't invite the man in. 

The snow swirled around him and suddenly, he couldn't see anymore. Crystal City had ceased to exist before him. He was scared, gripped his glass tightly, but soon, the snow cleared, and he wasn't on his balcony anymore. He was in a field, like the one behind his parents' home in Northern Texas. The huge climbing-tree was still out back, with the tire swing on it. But someone was on it, swinging back and forth, having a grand old time. He wore black jeans and a black button-down shirt that was completely open, baring his beautiful chest and flat belly. His bare feet pointed to the sky with each thrust forward, throwing his head back with childhood abandon. Each back swing brought his long powerful legs under him and his body lunged forward to push the old swing backward. 

"Alex!" Walter shouted. The dark head looked up and the man smiled. Green eyes tinkled in the sunlight shining through the tree limbs, dappling his face and chest with licks of gold. Walter could never mistake the wrinkle at the top of the cute, turned up nose. The bow mouth split wide to show his white, even teeth. 

Walter quickly made his way to Alex and stood back while the young man continued his trip on the tire and rope. "Hi, Walter, it's nice to see you again." 

"Alex, what are you doing here? This is..." 

"Your parent's home, I know. This is the tire swing from your childhood. Thank you." 

"What? I don't get it." 

The smile returned to the face, but the man kept swinging. "You read her card. It was waiting for you. Waiting to bring you to me." 

"I...killed you. I sh-sh-shot you." Walter stuttered in disbelief. 

Alex stopped the swing and walked to where his lover stood. "You set me free. And you gave me this. And you're here with me, now." 

"How did I get here?" Walter was well and truly confused. 

"You waited on that balcony a little too long for me. And you froze to death. They brought you here to me." 

"They?" 

Another megawatt smile. "Your list-siblings. They gave you back to me. And now we're here forever. Together." 

"I'm dead? I'm fucking dead?" 

"Well, you're dead and you'll be fucking soon. I just wanted to thank you for that." 

Alex indicated the toy hanging from the tree behind him. 

"I still don't understand that," Walter admitting, pointing at the same. 

"Don't you see? Every time an e-card is sent, a rat gets a swing!" 

Walter smiled. He put his arms around his lovers body and the shared a sweet kiss of reunited passion. 

"Welcome home, Walter." 

"I missed you, Alex." 

Merry Christmas, Skinner/Krycek sibs! 

The End  
Liked it? Tell me!  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Amazon X


End file.
